Gavel Takes A Dip In Pickle Juice
by kerrie110
Summary: One-shot... A little piece of one of Jeff's and Nick's operations in terrorizing Wes's gavel.


A/N: Well I'm really bored and this little guy was born… It's just a little snip-it of Jeff's and Nick's operation- "Gavel takes a bath in pickle juice" or plan Gavel # 87.

"David do you know where Gavel is?" Wes stared, dumbfound, into his secret desk drawer.

"I pretty sure that Nick and Jeff took it… I think they said something about putting it in a jar with pickles overnight. But again I'm not sure." David looked bored. This was a regular occurrence at Dalton. The best prank to pull would be to steal Wes's baby, Gavel. Wes always guaranteed the best reactions of all the Warblers.

"AND YOU JUST LET THEM GO?" Wes screamed, running out of their dorm room.

"Agent 3? What are your coordinates?" Jeff asked into his camouflaged walkie-talkie.

"Jeff I'm standing right next to you." Nick pointed out.

"Oh, come on Nicky. Just play with me this once?" Jeff put on his best pout and doggy eyes, but even though it was Jeff, they still didn't measure up to Blaine's.

"Let's just move on with the plan before Wes figures out we haven't even taken 'Gavel' yet." Nick started walking towards Wes and David's dorm room.

"Fun sucker…" Jeff whined as he followed Nick.

David was waiting for them at the door. "I can't believe you guys sucked me into this plan. What do I do now, anyway?"

Jeff pulled out a large sheet of paper. If someone wasn't looking close enough all they would see would be a jumble of triangles and numbers. Almost like it was his geometry homework.

"Okay step one, convince David to help operation Gavel number 87. Check. Step two, have Wes sent on a wild goose chase. Check. Step three, Agents 3 and 6 take the real Gavel that Davi-"

David interrupted Jeff's check list, "What's my agent name?"

Nick gave David his own signature 'bitch please look'. "You don't get one David. You haven't been inducted into Jeff's and Nick's secret club."

Jeff nodded like it was the most obvious answer anybody could have given David.

"Well I don't want to be in a club that's called 'Jeff's and Nick's club'" David pouted and reached under his bed to grab Gavel.

"Well that's your loss! Nick and I have some pretty wild club parties!" Jeff grinned and slung an arm around Nick's shoulder.

Nick in return wrapped his arm around Jeff's waist. "They sure beat most of the Warblers' meetings!"

"Wow, okay, uh. I don't think I want to intrude on all of your fun." David winked and handed over Gavel. "By the way, when did you two finally get together?"

Jeff and Nick untangled themselves. Both of them turning glares on David. "Don't be silly David. I only have eyes for Wes." Nick mock whispered and glanced around, making it seem like he was looking for someone that might overhear.

"And David," Jeff took a step towards the other boy to whisper in his ear. "Why would I take Nick from Wes, if I could easily have you?"

David shuttered, "You guys are insane. Get the hell out of my room before Wes gets back."

Jeff slipped Gavel into the waist band of his pants before leaving the council member's dorm.

Nick winked again and chased Jeff out of the room.

"Where are we going to get a giant jar of pickles?" Nick asked once they got back to their secret meeting place. It was Blaine's room.

"Uhh.. Good question. I have no idea." Jeff was busy covering Gavel with all of Blaine's hair gel.

"You know if you waste all of his hair gel on Gavel, he won't let us use his room as a safe house anymore." Nick plopped down on the extra bed in the room.

Blaine chose that moment to walk into the room with Kurt. Well they weren't 'walking' more like making out.

Kurt froze. His eyes switched back and forth between the two boys in the room. Jeff standing by Blaine's desk, with at least ten bottles of gel on the desk surface. Nick was sprawled across the unoccupied bed that was pushed into the corner. Neither boy noticed their entrance though.

Kurt pushed Blaine away and gave him a look that said 'be quiet, I want to know what's going on' Blaine nodded.

"Blaine doesn't know we're in here." Jeff said.

"Why are we here then?" Nick sat up and turned towards Jeff.

"So we can do this without any interruptions." Jeff attacked Nick with his lips then.

Blaine cleared his throat and the boys shot apart. "Well sorry to interrupt, but Kurt and I already have dibs on this room."

Jeff just grinned, and Nick buried his head into Jeff's back. "Sorry Blaine. Nick and I were just leaving."

"We were?" Nick asked.

"Yeah babe we need to go to Sam's and get a giant jar of pickles." Jeff stood up and made his way to the door. "I'm sorry about the gel too, Blaine. Can you keep Gavel in here until we get back though?"

"Uh. Sure?" Blaine was still shocked that he walked in on them.

"Jeff you don't need to be sorry over the gel. Blaine looks better without it." Kurt ran his hand through Blaine's hair and smiled fondly at him.

The two boys left the room. Blaine turned to Kurt. "Can I go tell everyone now?"

Kurt laughed and motioned for him to lead the way.


End file.
